Accidental
by OhDearDeer
Summary: Lovina thought she'd found the one with her idiot girlfriend, Isobel. It's just her luck that a sharp-tongued German had to waltz into her life like it was already her property.
1. Chapter 1

_Rating: T for sexual themes.  
__Pairings: Prumano (fem!Prussia x fem!South Italy), Spamano (fem!Spain x fem!South Italy), GerIta (fem!North Italy x Germany) and mentions of FrUK (fem!France x fem!England)  
Warnings (and things worth mentioning): Alcohol, cussing and smoking. This is a high school AU. A lot of genderbending.  
Summary: Lovina thought she'd found the one with her idiot girlfriend, Isobel. It's just her luck that a sharp-tongued German had to waltz into her life like it was already her property._

* * *

Accidental: Chapter 1

"Lovina, please! Mama and papa won't let me go if you don't come!"

Lovina sighs and thins her lips, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. She sits, gaze fiery and level. Felicia stands at the foot of her bed in her prettiest dress with her hair braided, ready to go if it weren't for the fact that, well, she wasn't going anywhere. Not anymore.

"I already have plans, idiot! Isobel invited me over!"  
"You're only allowed to go to Isobel's because they don't know she's you-"  
"Felicia!"

Checkmate.

Felicia's been begging Lovina for help for the last fifteen minutes and now she's finally caught her out. The younger Italian wants to stay at her boyfriend Ludwig's house tonight but their parents, being overprotective as they are, won't let her go alone. Lovina's only allowed to stay with Isobel because she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut about their relationship. But now Felicia's threatening to out her which, in the older girl's opinion, is a total dick move.

The two sisters glower at one another, equally feisty and equally stubborn. Lovina knows when she's been beaten but accepting failure isn't something she's great at.  
"... When are you leaving?" She asks grudgingly, dropping her gaze to where her hands are twisting and untwisting the duvet. The prospect of third wheeling at someone else's house for a whole night is nerve wracking.  
"Like, now!" Felicia announces, already racing out the room to inform her parents of the development. She's always been good at talking Lovina around, even if it involves some underhand methods.

Fifteen minutes later and they're walking down the street, Felicia bouncing around excitedly while Lovina drags her feet. Apparently the Beilschmidt's house is only ten minutes away from theirs but she's never seen it before- not that she goes out much. Isobel had been sad when she'd had to cancel but seemed to have a backup plan of inviting Francine over, anyway.

"Don't worry, Lovi, Ludwig has a big sister too! Maybe you guys can be friends!"

Felicia's rambling, seeming to pick up on Lovina's sour mood.

"Huh. 'Cause I'm so good at making friends." She snaps, hands stuffed deep in her pockets so her little sister can't see how she digs her fingernails into her palms like a coping mechanism.  
"Don't worry about it! Ludwig says Jules is really awesome. So maybe you guys could chill while me and Lud watch movies?"  
"The- What?! Like fuck I'm going into to 'chill' with some guy's big sister for a whole night! Jesus Christ, 'Licia!"

When they arrive, Felicia knocks nearly 10 times and then proceeds to ring the bell until Ludwig opens the door, obviously expecting it to be her with the racket she made. He smiles at the younger before his expression tightens into formality, turning to Lovina.  
"Hallo. Uh, thank you for coming along so Felicia could come tonight. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

She's about to tell him that yes, this is a total inconvenience and that there are a million places else she'd rather be, but Felicia butts in before she can even open her mouth. Typical.  
"Lovina was really excited to come! I told her about Jules and she said that she totally doesn't mind chilling with her while we watch movies!"  
"Wha-"  
"Oh, really?" The kid looks fucking delighted and Lovina feels scorned because _is her little sister blackmailing her?! _"That's very kind of you. Of course, you and Jules can watch movies with us as well. I'll go and get her."

The moment that Ludwig disappears, Lovina snarls at Felicia, eyes spitting fire.  
"I can't spend the fucking night with a stranger! What the fuck?! I swear to fucking god if mama finds ou-"  
"Finds out about you and Isobel? I know! It'd be such a shame if you couldn't stay there anymore!"  
"I agreed to stay the night, isn't tha-"

Their conversation is cut short with Ludwig returning down the stairs, seemingly wary of how Lovina is hissing at her little sister.  
"Everything okay?" He asks uncomfortably and Felicia nods perkily, reaching out to take his hand which makes him fucking blush, Jesus Christ what a fucking virgin.  
"Is Jules coming?" Felicia asks as they start making their way to a big room with couches and beanbags and an oversized television.  
"Ja, she'll be down in a bit."

The moment Lovina takes her shoes, coat and bag off and has sat down on a beanbag as far from Felicia and Ludwig as possible, she has her phone out to text her girlfriend.  
'_God help me Isa this night's going to be torture'  
'Aw, c'mon, it can't be that bad!'  
'They're already fucking snuggling!'  
'That's so cute! Can you send me a picture?'  
'No, idiot!'_

Luckily Lovina kicks up a fuss when Felicia picks 'Clueless' to watch and Ludwig doesn't seem so keen either. They choose 'Inception' which will probably confuse Felicia but she says that Leonardo DiCaprio is good looking enough for it to be worth it. They've been watching (well, Felicia's already trying to work her way onto Ludwig's lap and Lovina's still texting) the movie for twenty minutes when the door swings open, casting some light into the dark room. Felicia glances up for a moment, Ludwig turns his head to smile at the newcomer and Lovina looks up and blinks in surprise.

Jules enters the room quietly enough, being followed in by two big dogs before shutting the door behind her. The older girl stares at the television for a moment to pick up the plot, having seen the movie a few times before.  
"Good choice." She commends as she plops down on the empty couch, patting the spaces next to her for the dogs to clamber up.  
"Hi, Jules!" Felicia chirps over an important line from Ariadne, making Lovina scowl.  
"Hey, Felicia." The elder smiles, voice rough with what Lovina guesses from the heavy scent of smoke that followed the girl in, cigarettes. "Und hello...?" She starts politely, inclining her head towards the older Italian.  
"Lovina." She replies curtly, tearing her gaze away from the other girl. It's just that... Is her hair _silver? _And when their eyes had met, Lovi could have sworn she had seen red.  
"Hey, Lovina." Jules grins, noticing the lingering gaze. She's used to it- there aren't many albinos going around.  
"H-hi..." She mumbles, taking a moment before unlocking her phone and starting to text Isobel again.  
'_The big sister's here now. Jules. Albino?'  
'Si! So she's the one you're going to be hanging out with tonight?'  
'No.'  
'Is she hot?'  
'Isobel!'  
'I'll take that as a yes! Don't stare too long, I'll get jealous!'_

The movie trails on and Lovina's hungry and bored. Felicia's already questioned the plot multiple times because she's too busy trying to plant one on Ludwig who's too embarrassed to do anything in front of their sisters. Jules has sat petting the dogs and fidgeting with her phone. Sighing, the older Italian reaches behind her to pull her hair out of its ponytail, annoyed at how the ends of it tickle the nape of her neck. Working deftly she braids it into sections and pulls them together in a bun.

"How did you do that?"

The demand comes from behind her and Lovina turns to Jules with a frown. "Do what?"  
"With your hair."

Blinking, the Italian scrutinises Jules blankly. She wears her long silver hair messy and unkempt- it's no wonder she has no idea how to braid and style.  
"You just take sections at different intervals and braid them one at a time, then they should all come up and you tie them... Then wrap this one around, and use a pin." She explains slowly before turning back to the movie.

Several minutes later she hears Jules hissing and turns around again. She's got a pale finger tangled in a matted braid and Lovina snorts.  
"Idiot." She sneers. Jules pouts a little as she works her finger out of the mess, whining.  
"Can you show me?"  
"No."  
"Bitte?"  
"I don't even know what that means."  
"Please." Supplies Ludwig, reminding the auburn haired girl that he and Felicia are still in the room. Felicia's smirking at her in this weird way that makes her want to rip the expression right off her stupid face. Slowly and painfully. In a very loving, sisterly way. Even Ludwig's smiling a little and god, what are they even looking at?

There's a prolonged silence in which Ludwig grows awkward and turns back to the movie, but Felicia and Jules continue to stare at her, causing a blush to rise up to the tips of her ears.  
"If I get my fingers stuck..." She threatens, standing up to stand behind the couch to get a better vantage point to style Jules' hair.

She does in fact get her fingers stuck. Multiple times. And Jules complains more than is really acceptable about how 'it hurts'. Maybe Lovina's a bit rough with the silver strands but honestly, it's not that bad.  
"Stop being such a baby." She scolds as she braids the last section, starting to twist them into place now. "Do you have a pin?"

She's beyond embarrassed. She doesn't even know this girl and here she is, playing fucking hairdresser. And Felicia won't stop looking at her with that stupid little smile. Won't Ludwig just turn around and kiss her already to distract her a bit?

"Nein." Jules shrugs and Lovina groans.  
"How do you expect this to stay up,then?!"  
"Do I look like I know?"

They bicker for a few minutes and by the time Jules has her hair all pinned up, Lovina's hair is loose around her shoulders, straightened out and plain. Pulling it over one shoulder she sits down again, never wearing her hair down unless she's asleep. Tonight just had to be stupidly uncomfortable, didn't it? She texts Isobel a few times but the Spanish girl doesn't reply- looks like her and Francine have finally found something to do. Chewing the inside of her lip she keeps her eyes fixed on the screen, but Inception's pretty much over. Cobb's about to see his children again and this scene usually makes her cry but this time she's too distracted by how awkward she feels.

"We should order a pizza." Jules suggests the moment the credits start to roll and Felicia agrees straight away, Ludwig shrugging and Lovina grudgingly agreeing. She's probably projecting here but it feels like every time she goes to someone else's house they want to order pizza like that's all Italians eat. Stupid fucks. The elder German leaves the room to order and Felicia clambers down from the couch to kneel next to Lovina, grinning.  
"You like her."  
"No I don't! Jesus, Felicia, her fucking _brother _is right. There!"  
"Ludwig thinks so too. Don't you, Lud?"  
"What?"  
"Just say yes!"  
"'Licia, I don't know if you forgot but the entire reason I'm here is because _I already have a girlfriend _and I didn't want you to rat me out to mama and papa." She hisses. Frowning, Felicia straightens up, moving to go back to the couch.  
"Jules is gay, you know."  
"I don't care!"  
"Oi, 'Vina, what pizza do you want?"

The call comes from the kitchen and Lovina jumps at the interruption to their little argument. She hadn't heard any of that, had she...?  
"I don't know, what can I get?" She yells back.  
"Come look at the menu, yeah?"

Sighing, the older Italian stands, glaring at Felicia when she smirks at her, walking out of the room only to stare blankly at the different doors lining the walls.  
"Uh... Where are you?" She yells, looking around nervously. She really hates new places...  
"Here!" Jules calls, her silver head popping out of the room two doors to the left. Feeling stupid, Lovina enters the kitchen. The place is open plan, it shouldn't have been so hard to find the German, especially as she wasn't exactly quiet as she raked through a drawer of takeout menus to find the right one.

Jules is smoking with the window open, having set the menu on the counter. Lovina wrinkles her nose at the thick scent, finally being able to get a better look at the other girl. She's taller than herself and her eyes are indeed red. She has her nose pierced and she can see the ends of tattoos emerging from under her sleeves.  
"You have a tattoo?" She blurts out before she can help herself, one hand on the menu she hasn't even glanced at yet.  
"Huh? Yeah, I have a couple." She grins, lifting up the sleeve to reveal lines of inked feathers that wrap around her triceps and come up onto her shoulders. Then she's lifting up her shirt and turning to show the wings sprouting from her sharp shoulder blades and Lovina goes between staring at the feathers and the clips of her black bra. Flushing dark red, she notices a small tattoo of two symmetrical eagle heads facing away from one another peeking out from the waistband of Jules' jeans.  
"Wow. Tramp stamp." She comments with a scathing tone, trying to mask how she can't stop staring. Jules drops her shirt and turns to her, raising her eyebrows.  
"Tramp? Really? I think it's interesting that we have to shame women for where they get their tattoos. And what's it to anyone how many people have seen it? Hm?"

Well, she hadn't been expecting that. Her cheeks light up like a Christmas tree and she crosses her arms over her ribs to hide her shaking hands. "Sorry. They're... Nice." She mumbles, turning to look at the menu, ducking so her hair covers her blush. "Did you not get ID'd for them?" She asks, trying to divert the attention away from her blunder.  
"ID'd? Well, uh, yeah... But I'm legal, so."  
"You're 18?"  
"Yes?"  
"Oh."

She chooses a pepperoni pizza because she's too distracted to decide on anything more elaborate. The words are all meshing into one on the laminate page and she's trying not to shake. Lovina's a bit of a rude girl but she never means to offend people and get sassed to hell for it. And if she was honest with herself, the tattoos were hot. Really hot. She blushes even darker and bites her lip.  
"Lovina?"

She's jerked from her reverie and looks up at Felicia, now back in the movie room. Her little sister's holding up two DVD boxes- 'Brave' and 'Tangled'. Trust her to go for cutesy animated films. She considers the titles for a moment before choosing 'Tangled' even though she's seen it well over 10 times.

"Do we have to watch this?" Complains Jules once the pizza has arrived. She's sitting on the floor near Lovina now, eating her second slice of pizza already while Lovina and Felicia are still working on their first.  
"Jules, don't whine." Scolds Ludwig, and you could have honestly believed he was the older sibling.  
"But I've seen it so many times!" The older German groans around a mouthful of pepperoni pizza that's technically meant to be Lovina's.  
"Close your mouth whilst eating!"  
"Whatever, _mum." _Ludwig flinches at the remark and Jules looks apologetic for a moment. Felicia doesn't comment so Lovina doesn't either.

"What do you want to do, Jules?" Asks Felicia light heartedly, bringing life to the conversation again just in time.  
"I don't know..." Grumbles the older German. "You guys are still kids, why don't we do something kid-ish?"  
"I'm not a kid!" Snaps Lovina indignantly.  
"May as well be. You're younger than me."  
"By a fucking year! Less, probably!"

Somehow they end up sitting in a circle on the floor and Jules has brought beer into the room and Tangled is still on in the background while they eat pizza. Currently Ludwig's refusing the beer being pushed at him by his sister and Felicia accepted the beer way too easily (much to Lovina's discomfort, being the good big sister.) As predicted neither of the Italians really like it but the German insists it'll grow on them as she pretty much forces a gulp of beer down Ludwig's throat. Lovina thinks he really needs to loosen the fuck up, he's not even _that _underage.

"Don't tell vati." Jules warns as she lights a cigarette, the smoke curling up towards the ceiling.  
"Jules, you know how he is about odours..."  
"He won't be back for days and you know it." Snaps Jules, surprisingly curt. She takes another drink of her beer before loosening up again. "We should play a game. Y'know, 'truth or dare', something stupid. The more beer we drink the funnier it'll be."  
"Si! Let's do that!"  
"No, let's not."  
"Nein..."

They argue over it a bit. Jules and Felicia are obviously the best at manipulating out of the four of them because truth or dare comes out on top. Doing what she thinks is a favour, the older German girl offers to ask first.  
"Ludwig. Truth or dare?" She grins toothily and the Italian sisters listen with interest. Lovina expects he'll choose truth because he's too much of a pansy to do much else.  
"Truth." Called it.  
"Boring..." Jules chides. "Alright. Not that I really need to ask, but you're of age now, so... Are you a virgin?" Lovina almost snorts. The boy can barely touch Felicia without looking like he's holding back a boner.  
"W-what?! I'm not telling you that!" He splutters, turning pink.  
"Just tell, Luddy! We won't judge!" Presses Felicia cheerfully, smiling and nudging his arm with her dainty shoulder.  
"B-but that-"  
"You chose truth, dipshit!"  
"It's the rules, Lud."  
"Fine! Yes! I'm a virgin."  
"Called it." Mumbles Lovina, forgetting her verbal filter.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Oh no.  
"Anyway!" Felicia to the rescue. Again. "Who do you want to ask, Luddy?"

It goes on like this. Ludwig asks Jules who chooses dare and so has to run down the street with her top off. Jules chooses Lovina who chooses truth and has to admit she's watched porn before ("Just once! And it was an accident! And it was gross!"). Lovina chooses Ludwig who chooses truth, again... Felicia has to sit in Ludwig's lap for 3 rounds, Ludwig has to kiss Felicia ("With tongue!") And Felicia makes several attempts at getting Lovina and Jules into a compromising position.

"Beer tastes like shit." Lovina slurs two hours later, swaying in her spot on the floor. Tangled finished so Felicia put Brave on when Ludwig went to the bathroom and Jules and Lovi were in a heated argument about something or other.  
"Then why've you drunk so much?" Jules teases, only tipsy herself.  
"You've drunk more than me..."  
"No, you definitely had more."  
"No..."  
"Me and Luddy are going to bed now!" Felicia announces from the couch where her and Ludwig have been cuddling somewhat drunkenly for the past hour. Felicia didn't drink much but once Lud loosened up it was like he wouldn't stop. Lovina drank to ease her nerves. It was working.  
"Don' touch my sister when she sleep'n...!" The Italian snaps at their retreating forms, glowering at the way Ludwig puts his hand on Felicia's lower back.

Once the two younger siblings are gone Lovina flops backwards on her beanbag, feeling her back crack. Jules is sitting on the beanbag next to hers with her feet tucked under herself, a beer in her hand. She places the bottle down and searches in the folds of the seat until she finds her cigarettes and lighter, ignoring the Italian's lazy gaze that follows her movements.  
"Can I have one?" Jules looks up at her with raised brows, smirking around the cigarette pursed between her lips.  
"You don't smoke."  
"Jus' lemme have one."  
She coughs on the first few pulls and she thinks if it weren't for the fact that she's very, very drunk she would be disgusted with herself right now. She reaches for Jules' beer, her own one finished, and gulps at it, swatting the German's hands away when she tries to reclaim the bottle.  
"So where're your other tattoos?" She asks with a sudden rush of confidence.

Jules smirks, removing the cigarette from her lips. Giving Lovina a steady once over, she shrugs as if to say '_why not?'  
_"You wanna see them?"  
First she shows the triforce inked onto the outside of her ankle. Then the word Löwenherz ("It means lionheart in German.") inscribed on the inside of her left wrist. She slides her shirt off fully this time so Lovina can see the wings in their entirety.  
"And then I have two here, one on each thigh." She tells the Italian, patting the fronts of her thighs.  
"Can't I see them?"  
"I'd have to, like, take my jeans off...?"  
"Cool."  
They share a look, Lovina's eyes challenging whilst Jules looks amused. Eventually her pale hands go to the zipper of her jeans, revealing the front of black underwear to match her bra. The Italian stares a little too long before following the path of descending denim over long pale legs, exposing two detailed sugar skulls in dark, rich colours. Without thought she reaches out to touch them, feeling soft, cold skin under her tan fingers. Jules lets out a whisper of a sigh at the gentle touch and Lovina's eyes drag all the way up her lithe body to her face where a blush has crept across her cheeks and freckly nose.

And then Lovina's leaning up out of her beanbag, eyes half lidded as she places a hand on the back of Jules' neck, pulling her closer until their noses bump and she tilts her head and then there's a pair of chapped lips on her own and _oh. _Almost straight away she feels bony hands on her waist and they're falling backwards into the Italian's beanbag, Lovina's thighs bracketing Jules' hips. Teeth scrape down her lower lip and there's tongue and she can taste cigarette smoke and beer and pizza but it doesn't put her off for some reason.

It goes on like this for what feels like a lifetime. Jules' hands are steady and confident whilst Lovina's are shaky and frantic in their quest to drag her fingertips over every inch of the German's skin. She whines as cool palms stroke into the hollows of her hips where her skirt has been crumpled to, breath hitching when Jules traces a line down her jugular with her tongue. There's a hand drifting towards her inner thigh and she shivers in anticipation until there's ringing and she's confused.

Jules sits up, leaving her cold, and reaches for the phone lying on the floor next to them. She scrutinises the screen which seems to have a sobering effect on her and then the German's standing up and picking up her clothes and leaving and Lovina doesn't get it. She picks up the phone and looks at the screen just as Jules had done and pales a little. '_Call from Idiot' _and there's the picture that Isobel took of them kissing blinking up at her, illuminating the dark room. Now she feels sober, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rating: T for swearing and smoking.  
_

* * *

Accidental: Chapter 2

Monday comes far too quickly for Lovina's liking. The morning sees her even more reluctant to get out of bed than usual, suffering from tense shoulders and a lack of sleep. It takes a second layer of concealer to hide the bags under her eyes and even then she looks worn out. Trying to play it off as feeling a bit sick, she indulges her parents in taking some unneeded pain killers before darting out the door to meet Isobel.

As they walk to school with their fingers interlinked, Lovina has to work not to drag her feet. There's a fog in her brain thicker than the Italian coffee she can still taste at the back of her tongue, bitter and strong. Isobel's telling her about her weekend in great detail, always happy to fill in the silences Lovina leaves. If she thinks this morning behaviour is unusual, she doesn't mention it.

Apparently Isobel and Francine had had a 'great time' at the weekend. Francine had managed to sneak a bottle of wine from her house and they had gotten tipsy. They talked relationships Alice still isn't talking to Francine after they kissed at that party, and Francine is coming to terms with her bisexuality and played Just Dance. ("She shoved me every time I was winning! It wasn't fair!") Lovina's contented to listen to the white noise, feeling like she has a kind of emotional hangover after Friday night.

"So, how was your weekend?"  
"Fine." She lies effortlessly, sparing Isobel a wry smile when she feels the other girl squeeze her hand in concern. And really, it had been fine. Saturday morning had come and went, Lovina hadn't made contact with Jules at all (the German didn't leave her room for the rest of hers and her sister's stay). Felicia had pressed her for details she refused to give and she ignored the concerned look in her eyes when she barely touched her dinner that night. As usual she doesn't even look at her coursework and immerses herself in browsing food blogs and recipe books, watching the food channels to criticise the ridiculous fat content of American recipes. A weekend well spent endorsing her guilty pleasure, if she said so herself.

She's trying to force herself to relax as they get nearer to the school, patting down her blue sun dress self consciously and fidgeting with the edge of her art folder. Lovina's never been big on school, hated being surrounded by people she didn't really want to see and hated the pressure of keeping on top of a stupidly big workload even more. Where for some people school was a road to a future it was a road of confusion leading to even more confusion for the Italian. People like Ludwig, Felicia had informed her, would walk into jobs as engineers and whatnot. Lazy people like herself, her parents had informed her, would walk into debt.

As they cross through the car park it becomes clear that Lovina's not set out for an easy day and that she's got perhaps the worst luck ever. Isobel tugs her onto the sidewalk, out of the way of a sleek black car (the kind that only rich kids drive) that parks a little too close. What with the loud rock music thundering from within the metal structure and the trail of smoke snaking up into the air from a crack in the window, it doesn't take a lot of deducing to work out who the driver is.

As predicted, the car door swings open for Jules to slide out jauntily, oozing confidence. This wasn't the girl from Friday night, rough around the edges and cheerful- this was a girl on a mission. Ludwig steps out of the passenger side, looking embarrassed by the racket the music had made drawing up. They make quite the pair as they step up onto the sidewalk- specimens of an obviously ridiculously good looking family, Ludwig broad shouldered and tall, well dressed with his hair swept back. Then there's Jules, dressed in a black leather jacket, boots, denim shorts and a baggy grey t-shirt. Lovina knows if she took off that jacket, the tips of wings would peek out from the short sleeves.

Once she finally tears her gaze away from the pendulum swing of the German's hips, Lovina takes a moment to consider that Jules probably knew she'd see the Italian today and that she wanted her to stare and to feel guilty. That's enough encouragement to make the brunette look elsewhere.

As they're about to enter the school building that looks more and more like a prison the closer they get, Jules turns to look over her shoulder. Subsequently, hers and Lovina's gazes clash and there's an almost tangible spark. The albino spots the way Isobel holds tightly onto the Italian's hand and she actually _sneers. _Without any further eye contact, the older girl struts into the school, the door swinging shut behind her. Lovina and Isobel enter a moment later, only a few paces behind.

Lovina's shell shocked, to say the least. She had expected Jules to be angry, certainly, but she'd expected her to at least be covert about it. Apparently Hell really does hath no fury like a woman scorned, because with one look the older Italian feels cowed and guilty all over again. Isobel had noticed the two girls' interaction, also, because she's turning to Lovi now, eyes alight and curious, wittering something by her ear.  
"Huh?"  
"I _said, _she totally glared at you! Like, harsh! What happened?"  
"Nothing. She probably wasn't looking at me."

With the day already off to a bad start, Lovina's on edge from then on. She feels like she sees Jules everywhere she seems to inhabit all the same corridors at the same time Italian is there and even comes into her maths class at the end of the lesson to hand in a piece of late homework. She's not conceited enough to believe Jules is following her but it sure as hell seems like it.

The lessons drag by, ticking down minute by lethargic minute. Each time Jules passes her in the corridors Lovina finds herself with a strong interest in the mucky linoleum floor. Finally it's lunch time and the Italian slumps so far down in her seat she's nearly horizontal, wishing she could fall through the floor straight into the fiery pits of Hades. Isobel tries to coax her into eating her lunch but she isn't at all hungry. All the same, she lets the other girl hold her hand atop the table and doesn't recoil when she feels her foot brushing up and down her shin- it's all routine, after all.

Shooting her a final pleading look ("You need to eat, Lovina! You won't be able to concentrate in class if you don't.") Isobel and Francine get into a heated conversation about Alice and how she won't even look at Fran anymore. The French girl seems pretty beat up about it but as usual, the Italian doesn't really care. Right now she's too wrapped up in her own self pity to deal with other people's heartache.

"I just don't know what to do! She kissed me back... It's not like I forced it!" Francine mopes, twirling a lettuce leaf with her fork.  
"She'll come around soon, Fran!"  
"Maybe you should give her some space." Lovina asserts bluntly, gaze fixed sulkily on her lap. Both Isobel and Francine look surprised at her contribution to the conversation- normally the Italian ignores the troubles of others as she has nothing to say. There's a prolonged silence in which they all seem to consider her words before the other two resume the conversation with renewed vigour. She doesn't miss how Isobel slides her hand out of her personal space bubble, though- obviously she thought the comment was partially aimed at her, which makes Lovina feel guilty. She's thankful for the distance between, them, though- after Friday, breathing around the Spanish girl has been impeccably difficult.

Remaining withdrawn from the conversation, Lovina fiddled unhappily with the hem of her skirt, wondering why she couldn't calm down. What happened could have gone a lot further and it's not like Jules has went out of her way to make her day miserable. All the same she finds herself constantly glancing around to see if the other girl is there, giving her that guarded expression, waiting in the wings to swoop down and shit on her crappy parade.

As if on cue, Lovina feels a heavy gaze on her and she chews the inside of her cheek nervously as she looks up. As she had guessed, Jules is three tables down, a coffee in front of her and her phone in her hand. She's sitting with two other seniors- Maria, and a boy called Daniel. They seem to be sitting in near silence, the German ignoring both of them in favour of shooting the Italian a condemning look. She sees how close she and Isobel sit, leaning towards each other without thought, and her lips pull down at the corners.

Huffing, Lovina looks away. Fair enough she'd done something shitty, but Isobel is her girlfriend and a good one at that- she makes the Italian happy, or at least happier than she usually is, and that's enough. She's just about had it with people disrespecting her relationship. First Felicia, the conniving little shit, who seemed to forget about other people's relationships whenever it pleased her, and now Jules who was, in short, being a jealous bitch as far as Lovina was concerned.

Feeling a rush of protectiveness towards her girlfriend, she stretches her hand out across the table to take her hand, an uncharacteristically forward move. She's rewarded with a pleased smile, Isobel glad to have her girlfriend initiating a display of affection for once. Slowly, to give her time to pull away if she was pushing her luck, the Spaniard leans across the table and presses a chaste kiss to Lovina's lips. Pulling away with her eyes gleaming, Isobel regards her blushing Italian fondly and Francine smirks into her salad at the affectionate moment. From the corner of her eye, Lovina can see Jules scowl and turn away.

After school, Lovina exits the building alone. Isobel's decided to go shopping but the Italian's much too tired to even entertain the thought of going along. Giving the Spaniard's hand a reassuring squeeze, they part ways, the other girl giving her a wide smile where she can only offer a tight one. She figures that leaving amongst the throngs of other teenagers will provide her anonymity from prying red eyes.

Apparently, she thought wrong. A hand lands on her bicep and she squeaks, turning to see an awkward looking Ludwig standing closer than strictly necessary. Pulling her arm away from his sharply she glowers, holding tight onto the strap of her satchel.  
"What do you want, bastard?" She snaps, face heating up. Does he know what happened? Is he going to beat her up?  
"Uh, Jules wanted to talk to you about something..." He mumbles, obviously uncomfortable and a little put out by the hostility of the older girl.  
"Well tell her to piss off!"  
"Look, will you just come talk to her? She's been acting weird all weekend."  
"I don't care!"  
"She's my sister and I don't like it when she's unhappy. You'd feel the same if it were Felicia. So I have to insist." He commands sternly.

Knowing he's right, she follows Ludwig in silence, being jostled by numerous excited teens on the way. Jules is sitting in the car behind the wheel, fumbling with a cigarette that she technically isn't allowed to smoke in school grounds. Lovina supposes the German doesn't give a damn. Once they reach the vehicle Ludwig goes to walk away and she turns to him sharply.  
"Where d'you think you're going?!"  
"I'm walking Felicia home...?" He phrases it as a question but Lovina can see her little sister fast approaching to pull him away.  
"And you think you can just leave me with your sister?! What the hell?! Why is everyone taking me places to ditch me lately?" She rants but Ludwig's already walking away. She takes a deep breath, one hand on the door handle as she contemplates just running away. She could disappear into the crowd, never to be seen again... But then she'd have to deal with Jules tomorrow and she can't put this off forever.

Violently, to show her displeasure, she yanks the door open and sits down, her bag on her lap and her folder clasped to her chest. Jules says nothing, simply looks at her expectantly until Lovina slams the door closed, continuing to look straight forward, refusing to make eye contact. She hears the albino sigh quietly and then the engine is on and they're pulling out of the car park, the Italian gripping her skirt tight in her shaking hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asks Jules, interrupting Lovina's nervous thoughts.  
"I was drunk."  
"Shitty excuse."

They lapse back into silence and Lovina can't tell where exactly Jules is driving them. She wants to ask, but she doesn't want to initiate further conversation. Silence is her best option.  
"You two seem happy together."  
"We are."  
"Then why?"  
"I was _drunk._"  
"You know, I've had a lot of crap happen to me and I've heard that excuse 9 out of 10 times. I'm sick of it." Snaps Jules, suddenly irate. Lovina tenses. "People get your hopes up, you think, maybe she likes me! And then they fucking stamp on it. 'I was drunk!' Well you know what? That's not good enough. That's like blaming McDonalds for making you fat. It's your own fucking fault. Alcohol isn't responsible for the shitty things you do."  
"Well what do you want me to say?!"  
"Sorry, maybe? Like any decent person might when they've just met a girl, gotten drunk and then nearly fucked her only to reveal that there's someone else."  
"Look, it was a mistake!"  
"Yeah I got that. People only ever seem to get with me 'by accident'."  
"What, you want me to pity you?"  
"No, I don't."

Lovina chances a glance over at Jules now, more than a little perplexed. The German has her hands clasped around the wheel so tight that all colour is leeched from her knuckles. Her cheeks are stained red and her jaw is tensed. She looks upset and humiliated and the Italian feels bad for her.

"I've been cheated on before and it's fucking awful. But being the person that someone cheats on someone else with? You know that you've indirectly broken someone's heart and you didn't even realise it at the time. Some people are into that, it makes them feel sexy or powerful or something. That doesn't work for me. I just want someone to care about me for more than a night or a couple of hours."

Jules doesn't look at her once while she speaks, her eye fixed on the empty road. Lovina chews the inside of her lip uncomfortably, feeling like she's reading someone else's mail, learning about a stranger's pain and sadness. It doesn't feel like she deserves to know these things about the other girl. She fights to find something meaningful to say that might redeem her just a little, but words escape her.  
"I'm sorry." She says simply as they pull up at her house, Jules idling in front of the driveway.  
"Yeah." The German half-whispers, still looking at the road. Lovina waits for a moment, awkward and guilty. The silence is stifling and eventually she opens the door and steps out of the vehicle, upset and trembling.  
"Thanks for the ride."

Jules doesn't reply, so Lovina shuts the door almost regretfully with the feeling of leaving business unfinished. She steps onto the sidewalk and watches the German drive away, steeling her jaw when she feels tears prick at her eyes. When she enters the house she ignores her parents entirely, making a beeline for her room and locking herself in. Feeling like the biggest piece of shit ever, she puts her music on loud and buries herself under her duvet in a bid to forget, at least for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Sorry for taking so long to update- I'm in the middle of my finals right now so I've been a bit caught up with studying etc. Here's the next chapter! If there are any glaring errors you have my deepest apologies- it's nearly 3am. Similarly if Netherlands is OOC that would be because I've never written him before (He's fun enough to write thus far, though.)  
__Jules-centric chapter. Warnings for smoking and drug use (cannabis).  
__Marie is fem!Denmark- that's the only name I could find for her, I'm afraid! Sorry it so closely resembles Maria's name, who's also in this chapter.  
Mentioned pairings: Past AusHun, briefly GerIta, implied Netherlands x Denmark._

* * *

Accidental: Chapter 3

Jules' week is monotonous (as usual). The only difference is that she's grumpier and more reclusive, barely leaving her room once she returns from school. After ignoring him for a third time on Tuesday evening, Ludwig has given up on trying to coax her out. He doesn't know what has happened- she can't risk him telling Felicia, who would no doubt bother Lovina about it if she isn't already. There's no reason to make Lovina more upset with her than she is already.

Smoking often and eating little, Jules finds herself tapping away at her keyboard at 2am on Thursday night. The minutes always go by so much quicker when she's doing nothing on the internet and if it's distracting her from her critical inner monologue then she sees no harm in it. Not like school's keeping her attention lately anyway so sleeping in class can't hurt.

Her phone lies beside her on her bed but the screen's remained black all week. She hadn't expected concerned texts or calls anyway. Daniel and Maria are all caught up in music, extracurricular, being academic etc etc. All the stuff she should really be doing but hasn't got the energy for, basically. Anyway, things have been awkward since the two split but both of them still sit by one another at lunch as if to spite themselves. In Jules' opinion it's all stupid.

Daniel and Maria were together for a little over a year and in everyone's opinions they were a perfect match. They liked similar things and were both very academic and good in school. Where Maria was more focused on her music, Daniel was quite athletic. There were enough differences to keep things interesting. However, they broke up suddenly about a month ago for reasons unknown to Jules. From what she could see, Maria was pretty cut up about it and Daniel seemed to verge on defiance. Whatever- their business, not hers.

Staring at the ceiling, Jules tries to make sense of the dancing lights in the corners of her eyes. Her back cracks as she straightens out on the mattress, having been hunched at her laptop for ages. It feels like time is slowing down with every passing moment- she considers sleeping but instead finds herself lighting up a cigarette and taking a long, slow drag in an attempt to ease her nerves.

Jules considers her cigarette, silhouetted against the screen light and smoke. She had started smoking when she was 16 when her dad's absence in the house became more and more noticeable. He'd thrown himself into his work to distract from his wife leaving him. Neither Jules nor Ludwig have seen their mum since, and theycan probably count on one hand how many visits their dad has paid them that year. Essentially parent-less, Jules had tried to look after her little brother but he was handling himself better than she was so over time they both just adapted to their situation.

Closing her laptop over, Jules gets up. Her room suddenly feels stifling, full of smoke and far too small. She unlocks her door quietly and makes her way out to the porch, trying not to wake her brother. She stands outside in her pyjama shorts and tank top, watching smoke curl up into the ink blot sky. Feeling morose and slightly cold, she decides to sit down and watch the clouds filter out the moon's light. There was no way she was getting to sleep tonight anyway.

She's surprised to hear movement behind her- the door opens and closes and she sighs, a puff of grey into the air. Ludwig sits down next to her a moment later, the dogs having followed him out to sniff around the garden's long grass.  
"You okay?"  
"'Course." There's a pause after that, Ludwig never being one to pry.  
"You've not been eating recently."  
"I eat plenty."  
"As if." He mumbles and she jabs him in the ribs, watching him wince.

Jules snubs out her cigarette and flicks the filter out into the grass. Ludwig frowns but doesn't comment. Sighing, she turns to look at him.  
"So what's up with you?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Me, too. School alright?"  
"As always."  
"And Felicia?"  
"Also alright." She chuckles, watching his face heat up.

Conversation dwindles after that and eventually Jules calls the dogs in and ushers Ludwig to bed. She returns to her bedroom and lies down. At some point, she falls asleep.

She wakes to her phone ringing. She picks it up, squinting at the screen- 9am. Late for school with no intention of going, she answers the call.  
"Hej!" Oh jesus that's loud.  
"Keep it down, jeez..." Jules groans, placing a cool hand to her head.  
"Did you just wake up...?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"

It's Marie, the Danish girl who used to be her next door neighbour before moving away. She resurfaced at a party recently and they sometimes communicate. Emphasis on sometimes.  
"You know Tim?" It's a stupid question- everyone knows Tim. He's into drugs or something like that and wears his hair weird.  
"Obviously."  
"I'm heading over to his house just now, we're gonna smoke and get lunch. You up for it?"  
"Who else is going?"  
"Dunno. Didn't say."

Jules evaluates what her day was going to consist of and sighs.  
"Where should I meet you?"  
"I'll be at your house in twenty minutes. You can drive us over."  
"Fine."  
Without further ado she hangs up and gets out of bed. She looks over herself in the mirror, glad she showered the night before. It takes her a little over ten minutes to get ready. She dresses in black jeans, a grey tank top and a green and black chequered shirt. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, she lets the dogs out in the back garden before lighting up on the porch and watching Marie walk down the street.

The drive to Tim's house takes longer than strictly necessary because Marie gets them lost. During the journey Jules feels her phone buzz in her lap, probably texts from Ludwig. She'll have to apologise for leaving him to walk to school, though he probably went with Felicia. When they arrive the two girls enter the house without knocking, Jules following Marie who seems to know the drill.

It smells like weed the moment the step inside.  
"Oi, Tim!" There's no reply but a door down the hall swings open and the tall man stands in the doorway, expression solemn as usual. Kicking their shoes off they follow him into the room. There are poetry books organised neatly by size on the bookshelf opposite the door with a rabbit cage just to the right of that. Everything is perfectly maintained and dust free- it seems they're the only people here.

Jules sits down on a leather couch pushed back against the wall and ignores the look Tim gives her and Marie as they enter. She knows he likes younger women- not illegally so, just younger than himself. It's not uncommon.  
"You brought money, right?"  
"Yeah." Jules watches the interaction without interest and grins as Tim rolls up a joint and passes it to her, waiting for her to purse it between her lips before he comes forward to light it. He does much the same for Marie before fetching a well polished pipe for himself.

Jules smokes quietly for the first short while as Marie becomes more and more boisterous, chatting about this that and the next thing. Eventually the German loosens up, slumping down in her seat and smiling.  
"I haven't felt this good in days."  
"This stuff does wonders." Marie agrees, grinning at her which makes Jules laugh for some reason. At some point Tim reads them a poem from one of his numerous poetry books which likens a girl's eyes to starlight and her skin to honey. They end up eating tortilla chips at half eleven before they go out for lunch because Jules hasn't eaten in a while and she has a serious case of the munchies.

They end up in McDonalds for lunch. Jules likes junk food a hell of a lot but tends to order in so McDonalds adds a little variety to her diet. Marie challenges her to an eating competition in which they have to consume 20 chicken nuggets in as little time as possible. Jules doesn't eat as often so struggles to eat large meals, meaning Marie gets an easy win. Tim is preoccupied with rubbing down the table they sit at with a napkin, unhappy with the greasiness of the laminate tabletop.

At the end of the school day they're sitting nearby the fast food restaurant on a patchy of mucky grass, smoking and watching the clouds. Whether it's the drugs or the fresh outdoors, Jules finds her mood has greatly improved, so much so that when the students from school start milling nearby it doesn't bother her. She's paid Tim, buying more for later.

Closing her eyes, Jules is about to fall asleep on the grass, occasionally exchanging philosophical remarks about clouds 'and stuff' with Marie. When she opens her eyes, a face hovers over hers entirely too close. She jumps up, bumping foreheads with the person. Looking up at them blearily she waits patiently for them to come into focus. She feels so calm that it doesn't matter who her company is.

Maria is crouched down beside her, frowning darkly.  
"Where were you today?"  
"Just chillin'." Jules replies laxly, trying desperately not to find the Austrian's angry expression funny.  
"You left me to sit by Daniel at lunch. Alone."  
"Oh. Wow."

Before she can entirely resist, Jules is being pulled to her feet, a giggling mess.  
"Where are Marie and Tim?" She asks dozily as she looks around. "Are they, y'know... Doing it?" She cackles as Maria drags her towards her car.  
"Give me your keys."  
"Can you drive?"  
"Give. Me. Your. Keys!"

The squabble that ensues is brief because Jules feels sleepy and content and not argumentative in the slightest. Maria piles her into the passenger seat and starts the car, talking agitatedly as she drives.  
"It was awkward today with Daniel, Jules, I can't believe you would leave me alone with him to get stoned. What are you even thinking, using drugs like this? You know I'm against recreational drug use... And so is Ludwig. Don't you usually drive him to and from school? Have you even contacted him?" Jules only half listens to Maria's rant, tapping a finger lightly against the window and holding back giggles every now and then.

When they pull up to Jules' house, Maria cuts the ignition and fixes her with a hard stare.  
"Jules, be serious with me a moment."  
"Hm?" Jules hums as she looks across at the Austrian, wondering at how neatly she styles herself. It's cute.  
"I want you to take me to a party." She actually looks affronted when the German girl giggles, eyebrows shooting upwards. "I'm serious!"  
"B-But you hate parties... And you're so posh..."  
"I'm not posh! I don't hate parties, I just haven't been to one... But Daniel is going to parties now and I want him to know I'm fine without him." Jules groans and slumps down in her seat.  
"You need to shut up about him." She slides out of the car, expecting Maria to follow.  
"There's a party tomorrow night. You're going to help me get ready for it and you're going to take me with you. Daniel will be there so I have to look good. Also, we are going to get very, very drunk. Got it?"


End file.
